


Explosive

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, Explosions, Explosives, Fire, Intrecrural sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, handjobs, uuuh he gets off explosions is what i am saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: It was no secret that Junkrat was a lover of explosions.





	Explosive

**Author's Note:**

> Junkrat loves explosions
> 
> HEY SO GUYS UUH DID YOU WATCH THE SHORT AND THE MAP AND!!! ITS MY BIRTHDAY OR AT LEAST IT FEELS LIKE ITS 3 BIRTHDAYS BECAUSE OH MY GOD!!!!!!!
> 
> A N Y W A Y S my pal bossers suggested to write hog edging rat on with the fuse thing, because i mean it was on the short and i am like holy FUCK that sounds FANTASTIC.
> 
> I hope y'all like it!!!!!

It was no secret that Junkrat was a lover of explosions.

It went beyond that, however. No one knew the things that explosions, fire and the rush of adrenaline did to him. Well, no one but him and Roadhog.

Of course he was going to find out. They spent basically the entire time together and it didn't take Roadhog to realize that Junkrat would get stiffer every time he lit a fuse, every time an explosion happened, the way his cheeks reddened every time he saw something burn into ashes.

It wasn't weird for Junkrat at this point. Everybody had their thing, specially if you came out of Junkertown. Just like he got off explosions and mayhem, other blokes got off weirder shit maybe, or at least he wanted to think so. Even so, when Roadhog finally figured it out he just stared at Junkrat, tilted his head and snorted.

He wasn't cussed out and called a lunatic, so that was a good thing. After all, someone as big as violent as Roadhog probably had his own weird kinks, he had no right to judge Junkrat after all. Pretending he is "normal", as if.

After him and Roadhog became an item, or whatever you call two guys that fuck and then get mushy about it, it became something normal, to just outright fuck after a heist. The memories of the explosions flooded Junkrat's mind as he fucked Roadhog, or rode him. Sometimes Roadhog would fuck his ass until he came all over himself, the smell of burning still lingering in the air. 

 

Normally, they were present for their heists. They were there for the explosion, but this time was different. The building they were going to blow up was just next to the one they were hiding, at the moment. The fuse was long, traveling up from the bottom floor of the building where the explosives resided, getting into their room via the open window and being next to their bed. Normally Junkrat doesn’t care for fuses that long, but this time, this time was very different.

They weren’t even fucking yet. Junkrat kept the matchbox near him, matches thrown around the dirty bed. His hands were shaking as he lit one of the matchboxes, panting and barely able to see straight as he lit up the fuse. But, the moment he lit it up Roadhog would extinguish it with his fingers. 

Junkrat gulped, his slicked thighs shivering at the touch of Roadhog’s fingers. Roadhog had been jerking him off for an hour now, and Junkrat would have come had it not been for the cock ring snugly preventing him to. His fingers were slick with lube as he continued to slowly jerk him off, his thick fingers going up and down Rat’s shaft, grazing his balls, pressing his thick thumb on the head of his dick.

“Come on, Rat,” Roadhog growled, his fingers still going up and down Junkrat’s cock. “Lit the fuse.” 

Junkrat sighed, his hips twitching and trying to fuck Roadhog’s palm but it wouldn’t help; the ring wouldn’t let him. He bit his lower lip as he cried out, moaning and tongue loling out of his mouth. He grabbed a match, fingers shaking so hard it almost fell off his grasp. He lit it on fire and used it to set the fuse as well. But just as he did so, Roadhog extinguished it one again.

“Hog,” Junkrat begged, sweaty chest shaking as Roadhog used the hand he wasn’t jerking him off with and caressed his nipples, fingertips still hot from putting the fire out. It made him moan like a whore, he couldn’t help it. “Hog, please, Hog-”

“Lit the fuse, boss.”

Junkrat moaned loudly, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he attempted once again, but like before Roadhog put it off. Junkrat grunted in displeasure, upset, as Roadhog kept simply jerking him until he couldn’t see straight. His entire body was sensitive, screaming for release. His toes were numb, fingers grabbing unto the mattress below him, his eyes were glassy and his face was full of drool. He couldn’t take it, he had to come.

“Hog, please.” He sobbed, gritting his teeth as he felt his muscles drowned in ecstasy. “Hog! I’m going to die!”

Roadhog just snorted, as he continued to just rub at him. Without stopping jerking Rat off, Roadhog stood up and with one hand he removed his pants. They were unbuttoned already, his clothes leaving him naked and his huge cock standing erect in front of Rat. With his free hand, he lubed himself up but never once stopped touching Junkrat. He lubed himself up, and for one second Junkrat thought he would fuck him in the ass.

Instead, Roadhog shifted him, spooning the younger man so his cock was now just under Junkrat’s, big and throbbing. Junkrat moaned as Roadhog just started to fuck between his skinny lubed thighs, making Junkrat lose his mind and become a moaning mess. Roadhog kept him in place with one big hand pressed against his bony chest, fingers leaving bites at Junkrat’s neck, and it made him moan until he ran out of air. 

“Come on, boss,” he whispered into his ear as he continued to fuck Junkrat, the young man straight out sobbing at this point. “Lit the fuse.”

Barely, just barely Junkrat was able to grab another match, it took him a few times to actually lit it, and he was so shaky he almost dropped it into the mattress. He kept moaning, he felt a huge palm grab tight into the ring that kept him on the edge, and Roadhog pulled just as Junkrat lit the fuse.

The smell of the fuse made him lose it, the way it quickly traveled towards it destination made Junkrat cross the line. He had never came so hard in his life, screaming as the explosion detonated into the next building. The smell of dirt and smoke filled Junkrat’s nostrils, making his orgasm go on and on, the sounds of the structure coming down prolonging his pleasure.

Roadhog kept fucking him between the thighs even as he finally came back to earth, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he went limp, roadhog keeping him close and grunting into his ear until he finally came, thrusting until his come was smeared all over Junkrat’s thighs and ass.   
He panted against Junkrat’s ears, leaving soft kisses from his jaw to his neck, holding him close as the building finally finished being destroyed.

“What you think, boss? Good enough?”

Junkrat wasn’t sure if he was talking about the explosion, or that fuck they just had. It didn’t matter, the answer was the same.

“Pretty fuckin’ fantastic, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the new short!!


End file.
